


Don't I Know You?

by DemonGirl0913



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, cuteness, quinn is such a sweetie, this is like tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonGirl0913/pseuds/DemonGirl0913
Summary: Jace Harper ends up meeting one of the Impractical Jokers in one of the funniest ways. She ends up having one of the best nights of her life thanks to them.





	Don't I Know You?

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down and wrote this in like 2 hours? I don't even know. I wrote it as a surprise for my sister because she loves Q and their isn't enough stories out there of him. Also, he's beautiful and needs more love.

Jace walked through downtown Lexington, enjoying the crisp fall air and the music she was listening to on her IPhone. Skipping to the next song, she noticed someone getting her attention from a few feet down the sidewalk. She pulled one ear bud from her ear and watched as the man approached, looking flustered the closer he got. She recognized him from somewhere but couldn't quite put her finger on it. 

"Oh hey, I know you," the man said, taking a deep breath, "we met at uh, the strip club down on Broadway." She noticed he looked over her shoulder but paid no mind to it. He seemed out of breath and a little excited and she felt like she knew him from somewhere but it definitely wasn't a strip club. "I, uh, I'm the one who gave you the unwanted lap dance. Brian, Brian Quinn. I go by Q at the club because you know, don't use your real name and keep it simple."

Jace just stared at the man who said his name was Brian and wondered if he was crazy. She knew she recognized him from somewhere but it for sure wasn't a strip club as she had never been to one in her life. Then she remembered a show her dad used to watch when she visited. One of the members names was Quinn but he had long hair that was starting to grey, not short almost shaved hair. But, all of a sudden the looking over her shoulder, looking like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole, the breathlessness all made sense.  
She knew this game. They only won if the stranger claimed to remember them. She knew it was crazy but when she did watch the show with her dad, Q was always her favorite. His wit, his charm, and his love for animals had drawn her into the show. When she moved away to college she stopped watching it because it was something she wanted to share with her dad. 

"I remember you," she lied, shaking his offered hand. She decided to add to his embarrassment a little. "You're the one with the g string that was just a little too big, right?" She knew the only way for him to win was for him to say yes, so she waited with anticipation, a huge grin on her face. 

As he shook her hand, he laughed and of course agreed that that was him. They said their goodbyes and she watched as he walked away, he gave a thumbs up in the direction she assumed the other jokers were waiting. 

Not even ten minutes after her encounter with Brian, one of the producers from the show approached her and asked her to sign the waver, stating she was okay with being on TV. As she returned the clipboard with her signed waiver, the producer handed her a note but said nothing else. She waited until she was alone and unfolded the note, reading the words written within.

"I have no idea why you agreed you knew me but I'm glad you did. By now you know who I am and what I do so thank you for the win. I hope soon we can actually meet the proper way. Give me a call sometime. Brian."

At the bottom of the note, Jace couldn't believe her eyes. He had written his phone number at the bottom of the note. She reread the note three times because she couldn't actually believe that he had written her a note. She was too nervous to call, thinking it was one of the guys playing a joke on her. But, out of all of the people they interacted with why would they pick her to pick on? She didn't act like a crazy fan, because she wasn't, and she didn't feel like she acted like she was interested in him.

Jace decided the safest bet was to text first, that way she could pretend it was the wrong number. She decided to go with something simple, without asking outright if it was Brian or giving away that it was her.

"Hey, you gave me your number in the park today. We talked about strip clubs and Broadway." She hit send and immediately wanted to take it back. That sounded stupid and he probably would't even understand what she said. She doesn't even know why she typed what she did but figured it would at least give him a good idea who she was.

As she finally reached the parking garage where her truck was parked, her phone went off in her pocket. She was nervous to check it, not knowing what it would say. As her phone beeped a second time, she fished it and her car keys out of her pocket.

"Hey, I never actually caught your name!" That was the first message. The second message was much more like the charm she knew Q had. "I just had to talk to you again. I wanted to be able to tell you how beautiful you were." Jace couldn't help the grin spreading across her face but she was still skeptical. She decided to reply with a simple "Thank you" but didn't want him thinking she wasn't interested. So she decided to explain herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. I was actually afraid it was your friends playing a joke on me." As she hit send she reached her and climbed in, locking the doors once she was comfortably in the seat. Her phone beeped again and she decided to check it one last time before heading home.

"I can call you, if you want me to prove its me." She smiled and started the car.

"I'm heading home now. I'll let you know when I get there. and then yes, you can call." Hitting send she put the phone in her cup holder and put her seat belt on. The drive home took about an hour, between the traffic in Lexington and her house being in the sticks. She liked living in the country even though the drive to school on the days she had classes were long. She did what she could online so she didn't have to drive that much every day. But, some classes just couldn't be done online.

She parked in her driveway and headed inside. She tossed her bag on the couch and took off her shoes and coat. She decided on a glass of wine and some TV and then she would text Q back. She needed time to think. Not finding anything to watch on her normal she decided to search Impractical Jokers and found a few episodes on demand. She clicked the first one she saw and snuggled into the couch for the episode. She texted Brian and told him she was home and he could call anytime.

She managed to get 15 minutes into the episode on screen, actually getting to watch a challenge of Don't I Know You when her phone began to ring. Not even checking the caller ID, she answered with a simple "Hello". She honestly wasn't expecting Brian to be the one calling so when she heard his voice on the end of the line, her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, its Brian." That's all he said and she figured it was a good time to actually introduce herself.

"I'm Jace. I honestly didn't think you'd call."

"Why not?" was all he asked. Well this conversation was going well.

"You must meet hundreds of people a week. Why give me your number?"

"Would you believe me if I said I felt something when I met you?" Jace laughed and wondered that herself. She thought she was easy to get along with but so were hundreds of other people. So she still wondered why her. "Honestly, I never in a million years thought you would say you knew me, but you did. So I was intrigued."

"Honestly, I had no idea who you were until you introduced yourself. My dad and I used to watch your show, sometimes we still do when I go home to visit. So i knew you needed me to say yes so you could win." 

"Well, I appreciate that. I'm in town for a few days. Want to go to dinner?" Being asked to dinner wasn't something that happened to Jace often. Being asked out by someone she just met and who was the star of a TV show? She was so shocked she didn't answer right away. "Did I scare you off?"

"No, no, I'm sorry, I'm just shocked. I would honestly love to go to dinner with you."

They set up a date to go to dinner the next night and then got off the phone. Jace pinched herself to prove it wasn't a dream. She wanted to text her dad and tell him but decided to wait until after the date. If it went well, she would call him. If it didn't, no one had to know. They continued to text for the rest of the night and before she went to bed Q sent her a dorky selfie and all she could do was smile. She sent a selfie back of her curled up in her bed and told him goodnight. 5pm couldn't come fast enough.  
****  
Jace wasn't the dress wearing type. She preferred nice button downs with good fitting jeans. So that's what she decided to go with. She picked a purple button down with dark blue jeans and cowgirl boots. She tied her hair in a neat pony tail and applied a little bit of makeup. Checking the clock, she realized Q would be arriving any minute now. She grabbed her phone and gathered her things at the front door. 

As she was checking her make up in the mirror for the tenth time, her doorbell rand. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her shirt and went to open the door. Q was wearing a black blue polo shirt with black khakis and black boots. Damn did he look good.

"I hope we aren't going anywhere fancy because this is about all I wear," Jace said, pointing to herself. Q laughed and shook his head. 

"You look perfect. I actually found a fair thats going on. Figured it would be fun." Nodding, she grabbed her things and locked the door behind her. She climbed into Q's jeep and prayed the night went well. She didn't want to be just another fan he could laugh about with his friends. She rested her hands in her lap to hide her nervousness.

As the jeep came to a stop, she realized she stayed quiet the entire time. She hadn't meant to but ended up getting lost in her thoughts. She apologized as Q helped her out of the jeep. He told her it was fine and that he understood. She nodded her head and accepted his hand as she climbed out of the jeep. It surprised her that once her feet were on the ground, he kept a solid hold of her hand. She smiled to herself and squeezed his hand once to assure him it was okay.

After Q paid, they walked hand in hand through the fair. Jace enjoyed the lights and the sounds of enjoyment, the smells of funnel cake and corn dogs, and the warmth of Q's hand wrapped around hers. They rode a few rides, listened to a live band that was playing, and at the end of the night decided to share a funnel cake at a quiet end of the park. They sat side by side at a picnic table away from the rides and talked about anything that came to mind. She asked Q about his career and his friends and they talked about how much he enjoyed the show. She explained what the show meant to her, even though she wasn't a die hard fan, it would always have a soft spot with her because it was something she shared with her dad. He asked about her school, what her major was and where she was originally from. 

When they finsihed eating, Q cleaned up their mess and took her hand again as they exited the park. When they reached the jeep Q stopped as they reached the passenger side. He didn't say anything but Jace felt the air around them change. She watched his face as emotions flitted through his features. Nervous, anxious, excitement. All emotions that were mirrored on her features. He leaned against her, pushing her back against the jeep and began to lean in. Jace felt her eyes begin to slip closed as she prepared for their lips to meet.  
After what felt like hours but was only seconds, Q's lips finally met hers and she felt like her entire body came alive. The kiss started out tentative but as Jace began to kiss back, Q grew bolder in his movements. He pushed himself in closer to her, his knee going between her thighs. She groaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Q licked her lips, asking for entrance and Jace didn't hesitate to grant it to him. When their tongues touched for the first time it felt like lightning traveling between them. She tightened her hold on his neck and he wrapped his arms tighter around her waste. 

After several minutes of intense kissing, they finally pulled apart for air. Q rested his forehead against hers and continued holding her against him. They took a few minutes to catch their breath, not caring who saw them in that moment.

"I don't know what came over me," Q said in between deep breaths, "but hot damn I hope that was as good for you as it was for me." Not being able to form words, she stood on her tippee toes and kissed him again. "I'll take that as a yes." Smiling and kissing him on the cheek, they finally separated and he helped her climb in the jeep. She knew as soon as Q dropped her off, she would be calling her dad. She scrolled through her phone, looking at the pictures they had taken tonight. She decided to send one to her dad of them in front of the carousel with the message "I'll explain later". 

When they reached her house, he kissed her goodnight and didn't ask to come in. He promised he would call as soon as he was at his hotel. As she watched him leave her drive way she checked the message from her dad. Instead of texting back she decided to call him instead. She explained how they and that maybe she would even end up on the show. Of course her dad was happy for her and a little in shock. She told him she loved him and would update him tomorrow. She told both of her parents she loved them and decided to go to bed.

As if on cue, Q called 10 minutes after she got off the phone with her dad. They talked about their date and where they wanted things to go. They both agreed they wanted a second date and Q asked if he could come over to cook dinner for her the next day before he flew back to New York. Of course she said yes. When they were off the phone, she laid down for bed and thought for a while. Long distance things were never easy but she knew that Q would be worth it. She wanted to be in this for the long haul and she had the feeling he did too.

She couldn't wait to see what their future held. She fell asleep to the memory of Q's lips on hers and couldn't wait until they got to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I have a Sal story in the works as well if you want to check that out!


End file.
